Kenny Loves Chad?
by jdrober1991
Summary: Based on the game. Kenny never expected to fall in love with Chad Kensington of all people. SLASH. Kenny X Chad.


I wrote this fanfic completely on a whim. It's also my first.

I'm not that great a writer and only wrote whatever came to mind, so try to be nice.

WARNING: It contains slash, male-on-male sex, blood, and gore. Don't like it, don't read it.

You have been warned.

* * *

Kenny Riedell stood in the shower, letting the warm water cascade down his body, and thought about the party he and the counselors-to-be had at the lake. Today was the last day of training for the counselors and pretty much the last day of freedom. Tomorrow was when the real work began.

Tomorrow was when the kids arrived.

'Twelve hours of peace and quiet left,' he thought. Sure, Kenny liked kids and was going to be the head counselor for the summer, but he was not really looking forward to having to manage 30 kids between the ages of 6-13 for two whole months, especially with some of the help he had been given. Jenny, Deborah, Vanessa, and Todd were pretty much the only counselors who were taking their upcoming jobs seriously, the other six...

Brandon (or "Buggzy," like he preferred to be called) was a big show-off.  
Eric (or "J.R.," like he preferred to be called) was a big practical joker.  
Tiffany's choice of clothes didn't leave much to the imagination.  
A.J. (real name was Amy Jane, but she preferred A.J.) made it clear that she was not going to re-color the pink streaks in her hair to a more stable and undistracting color. Plus, she always had Crazy Lixx's music blaring from her cabin.  
Adam rarely spoke.

And Chad... snobby, preppy, pretentious Chad. How in the world did the richest kid in school (and one of the most popular despite his douchey attitude) end up working as a camp counselor at Camp Crystal Lake? Well, apparently, his parents finally got tired of spoiling him and receiving complaints from teachers about his snobby behavior and picking on "less fortunate" kids, so they forced him to take a job to give him some "perspective." Couldn't they have made Chad take another job, like at a fast-food restaurant or something in retail? How the hell would a summer job as a camp counselor give him perspective?

Ugh, Kenny was not looking forward to working with him or having to share a cabin with him...

... and he also lusted after him.

Already trying to deal with the fact that he was gay and struggling to come to terms with it, Kenny could not understand why he had developed such a major crush on Chad Kensington of all the guys at school. Why the hell was he falling for such a fucking douche when there were so many other, actually nice guys? There was a rumor at school that David Sumner was gay and judging by the way he flaunted himself, it was pretty clear that he was. Why wasn't Kenny crushing after him?

Plus, Kenny knew that there was no way he would ever get his hands on Chad. He had almost all of the girls at camp drooling over him, except A.J. since she and Adam were an item. There was the way he showed off his leopard-print speedo and incredible physique to Jenny, Tiffany, and Vanessa at the party earlier. Kenny may have acted disgusted at Chad's showboating, but in reality, he had a massive erection at the sight of the blonde's nearly-naked body, thankful that he was in the water so no one would see it.

Kenny was amazed at Chad's body and physique. Even though he didn't really seem the type to hit the gym, Chad's body was perfect in almost every way. Whereas Kenny had a hairy body, Chad's skin looked completely smooth, almost shaved, and that bulge... Kenny had always heard that men act like big shots because their dicks were small, but that was not the case here. Chad was packing some serious heat in his speedos.

Kenny had to turn away when Chad flexed as he realized that he was staring at him a little too intently. Kenny swam away and hid out of sight behind the docks where he stared at Chad's dancing and flirting with the girls, and jacked off. He was hoping that Chad would maybe get a little too into it, drop his speedos, and jump in the water, but no such luck. When Kenny got out of the water to join the others for a marshmallow roast, he couldn't resist briefly checking out Chad's ass, concealed only by his speedos.

Presently, as Kenny soaped his body, he heard someone enter the shower room. Turning around, he saw through the thin fabric of the curtain Chad, clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist, open the curtain of the stall across from Kenny's, reach in and turn the water on.

Kenny couldn't resist opening the curtain just a little bit to see more clearly... just in time for Chad to remove his towel.

Kenny's jaw dropped at the sight of Chad's meaty bare butt and immediately got hard. The cheeks were perfect and looked firm and tight, and Chad stood for a moment, ran his hands along his ass and up his body, then entered the stall. Kenny immediately turned around as Chad entered and began rubbing his cock at the thought of shoving his face between Chad's ass cheeks, then bending him over and fucking him. Only a few moments later, Kenny threw his head back and let out a small moan as a tsunami of pleasure engulfed him and three large globs of cum shot from his cock and landed on the floor, mixing with the soapy water before washing down the drain.

Breathing heavily, he turned around to see Chad exit his stall and walk away, wrapping his towel around his waist too quickly for Kenny to see his dick. Even though he knew he'd probably never get into Chad's pants and didn't get to see his cock, Kenny was satisfied at seeing him naked and hoped that he might still somehow catch even the smallest glimpse of his package sometime this summer.

Kenny had no idea what would happen later on when he turned in for the night.

After telling the other counselors to sleep good because tomorrow was a big day as all the kids were arriving, Kenny went around camp turning everything off and making sure everything was ready for tomorrow. He was a bit uneasy, though, as he and everyone had heard the stories about Jason Voorhees, his crazy mother, and all the murders that had taken place at Crystal Lake over the course of several years; however, everyone was assured multiple times that Jason was dead and buried, having been hacked up with his own machete by some kid named Tommy.

Of course, there were also stories that Jason was still alive, somehow...

Entering the cabin he had to share with Chad, Kenny changed to just a tank top and briefs and grabbed a book, but as he entered the bedroom, he was taken aback by a shocking sight.

Stretched out on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed he shared with Kenny was Chad, completely naked and slowly jerking his erect cock with a lustful and michievious smile on his face.

"Hi, Kenny." Chad said flirtily.

Kenny was too shocked to say anything. His book slipped from his hand and fell to the floor as he stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Chad.

"It's okay, Ken. I knew you were checking me out today at the lake and and I knew you were looking at me in the shower. Truth is, I wanted you to check me out. I know how you feel about me."

"H-How?" was Kenny's meek reply.

"You left your journal open." Chad motioned to the open journal on the nightstand.

Kenny's shock gave way to anger. "You snooped through my journal?!"

"No, no. I just took a quick peek at it."

Kenny then remembered that the last thing he had written, the thing written on the page left open, was about how much he wanted Chad, but why did he leave that part open? Did he subconsciously want Chad to find it, knowing fully well the consequences if Chad didn't feel the same? After all, homosexuals were not thought of highly.

"I-I-It's not real." Kenny tried to lie.

Chad chuckled and shook his head, "come on, Ken. You're just fooling yourself. You want me bad and... I want you too."

Kenny couldn't respond to that revelation. His heart pounded in his chest, his trapped erection throbbed painfully in his briefs, and he could not take his eyes off of Chad's cock. It was a good seven and a half inches long, uncut, and looked ready for a good sucking.

"Well? It's not gonna suck itself." Chad smiled.

Without a single word, Kenny shut the door behind him, got onto the bed, and gently took the throbbing organ into his hand and marveled at it, having never seen an erect penis this close, let alone touch one. He slowly pumped once, earning a soft moan from Chad, then slowly, ever so slowly, took as much of it into his mouth without gagging, savoring the taste, and began to suck.

Chad, his breath coming in gasps, began running his hands through Kenny's black hair and started moaning gently. He had never had a blowjob before and boy, did this feel great. Feelings of intense pleasure wracked his body and he could feel the blood rushing to his cock.

"That feels so good." He whispered.

Kenny continued sucking, using one hand to fondle Chad's sack and the other hand to caress and stroke his smooth torso. He trailed his tongue up and down the shaft, licked the sweet pre-cum off the tip, and occasionally sucked and licked Chad's sack, thoroughly enjoying every single second. His own erection becoming too hard to ignore, Kenny pulled it out of his underwear and began jerking as he sucked Chad.

Kenny enjoyed Chad's cock for a while before the latter sat up. "Your turn," he whispered.

Without a single moment of hesitation, Kenny stood up and stripped completely naked, his eight-inch erection standing like a slightly-curved iron bar.

"Now that's what I was waiting for." Chad whispered, enveloped Kenny's cock, and began to suck.

Kenny threw his head back and gasped at the sudden, incredible feeling of Chad's tongue running along the sensitive head. Chad used one hand to yank his own dick and the other to caress and stroke Kenny's hairy ass. After Chad sucked for a few minutes,, Kenny grabbed his head with both hands and began vigorously thrusting himself in and out of Chad's mouth, feeling his stiff cock brush past his lips and tongue, and run itself along the roof of Chad's mouth until he was pushed in as far as he could go, then pulling out until only the head of his cock was still in and doing it again, being careful to not fuck Chad's mouth too hard to trigger his gag reflex.

Smiling at Chad's moans, Kenny increased his tempo to the point where his shaft was going in and sometimes completely out of Chad's mouth. On each inward thrust, his hips would smack against Chad's chin, jolting his head back. Feeling his cock pulse and throb and get harder and harder, Kenny abruptly pulled out, not wanting to shoot into Chad's mouth. No, his load belonged in Chad's ass... if it got that far, that is.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"T-Too soon." Kenny panted, praying that he did not shoot too soon.

His cock twitched and throbbed and pulsed, but, thankfully, orgasm did not come.

"That was close." He whispered.

Chad didn't say a word. Instead, he grabbed Kenny and pulled him in for a deep kiss, shoving his tongue into the black-haired man's mouth. Kenny was taken by surprise at first, but kissed him back, their tongues fighting for dominance, their lips practically devouring each other, and their teeth clinking together. Kenny fell on top of Chad, their mouths never separating from each other's and their hands roaming each other's naked bodies, moaning all the while. All worries and concerns were out the window. So what if they were queers? Nothing mattered anymore. They were making love and it felt great.

"I-I want you, Kenny. P-Please." Chad gasped after a few minutes.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me. Fuck me, please. Fuck me."

"You have any condoms and lube?" Kenny asked, pushing himself up onto his knees.

"Yeah. Found a box of condoms in the dresser as I was putting my clothes away."

Kenny looked at him suspiciously, "did you bring it?"

"...yes," Chad smiled.

Standing up, Kenny crossed over to the dresser.

"Top drawer." Chad pointed out, sitting up.

Fumbling through Chad's socks and underwear, Kenny found the box of condoms and took one out.

Putting it on and walking back over to the bed, he asked, "what about lube?"

"Don't have any."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"Come here." Chad took Kenny's condom-covered cock into his mouth and began slurping noisily on it, ignoring the taste of latex. After nearly a minute, he pulled it, now dripping wet, out. "There."

"Turn around and get on all fours. I need to get your ass ready." Kenny commanded.

Chad complied and Kenny, without wasting any time, stuffed his face between the former's perfect, firm cheeks and began ferociously devouring his hole, earning an intense moan from Chad at the feeling of Kenny's mouth on his anus and stubble tickling his skin. Chad was in Heaven; he bit his lips and felt his toes curl as Kenny rimmed and also jerked him at the same time. If this thing with Kenny continued, then maybe the summer working a boring job with a bunch of brats will be worth it.

After a minute, Kenny got onto the bed, flipped Chad over, placed his bare feet onto his shoulders, spat on his cock, and re-lubed it for extra measure.

"Ready?" Kenny asked.

"Let's do it."

Slowly, Kenny positioned his cock against Chad's hole and pushed in. Chad yelped as Kenny's erection slid deep into him, stretching his opening far beyond normal. Kenny's penis felt bigger than it looked and despite the lubrication, it was becoming a huge struggle for Chad to take it all in. His ass hurt like hell, but he did not care; the feeling was incredible. Slowly, Kenny drew his hips back and pushed forward again, and with each thrust, he felt Chad's ass became even looser and slicker, so Kenny increased his tempo each time, groaning with pleasure. As the two Camp Crystal Lake counselors fucked, sweat formed on their bodies and the only sounds coming from the room were the wet slurping sounds of Kenny's cock sliding in and out of Chad's hole and the moans of pleasure from both men.

Eventually, Chad's rock-hard cock spasmed and he threw his head back and moaned loudly as hot cum erupted like lava from a volcano all over his chest and stomach. At the same time, Kenny increased his tempo even further, feeling his own orgasm, his third of the day, rapidly approaching. As it hit, feeling like electricity running through his body, Kenny gave one final thrust before he fired an enormous load. His hips spastically jerked again a few times as the orgasmic feeling faded, then he pulled out of Chad, both men hearing a comical sucking sound as Kenny's dick came free, and collapsed onto him.

Their nude, glistening bodies darkly flushed and covered with sweat, Chad and Kenny lay in each other's arms for a while, kissing every now and then and savoring in each other's warmth.

"Boy, if the others could see us now," Chad whispered.

"I'd rather they not," Kenny chuckled, then got out of bed, removing the semen-filled condom from his limp dick and tossing it into the wastebasket beside the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Gotta pee," Kenny replied as he picked up his discarded underwear and tank top and put them back on.

"Can we, maybe, have a round two when you get back?" Chad grinned.

"Seriously? You trying to kill me?" Kenny laughed.

"No, I definitely don't want to kill you."

Kenny stood over Chad. "Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow night if you promise to start being nice to everyone."

"Deal."

Kenny was not entirely convinced that Chad meant it, but pecked him on the cheek anyway and left the bedroom. Putting on his jeans and shoes, he grabbed a flashlight and left the cabin.

As he made his way to the camp bathrooms, a strange feeling came over him, like he was being watched. Aiming his flashlight everywhere, he saw nothing but still could not shake the feeling. Uneasily, he entered the bathroom and relieved himself in one of the stalls, thinking about what he had just done with Chad.

Kenny could not believe it. Only a few hours before, he was fantasizing about Chad and feeling that he would never get him, and he did, against all possible odds. As he thought about it, an intense feeling came over Kenny.

It almost felt like... he was in love.

But even at that realization, Kenny had to think. Could the two have a future? Sure, the sex was great and no one knew or would ever know, but could Kenny really be in a relationship with Chad with his personality the way it was? Even if Chad kept his word and started being nice, there was no way they could openly show affection to each other like A.J. and Adam and other "normal" couples did.

Plus, they would find almost no support. Two men were not supposed to be together in the romantic sense. They'd be labeled as "faggots," "queers," "freaks," etc., subject to discrimination, and essentially be outcast from society. The gay community may have recently started having their voices heard, but it simply wasn't enough. Kenny and Chad would have to, essentially, see each other privately, and that did not sound like very much fun.

If all the parents of the kids found out two of the male counselors were having a homosexual relationship... God, Kenny did not want to think of the repercussions of that. Camp Crystal Lake had struggled so many times in the past and it did not need yet another thing closing it down again. If either of their families found out... yet again, Kenny did not want to think of the consequences.

His thoughts and musings were interrupted by the sight of a puddle of red liquid on the floor seeping into his stall. It almost looked like... blood.

"What? What the hell is that?" He whispered to himself. At first, he thought that maybe it was one of J.R.'s practical jokes. J.R. was well-known on campus for his jokes and pranks, all of which were harmless and typically induced laughs.

That is, until he touched the liquid.

Kenny knew right away that it was real blood; he knew the difference between fake and real, and this stuff was real. His eyes widened, his heart began pounding in his chest, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Slowly backing out of the stall, he saw a large pool of blood spreading from under another stall at the end of the room. He wanted to run, but he had to see what happened. Did someone get hurt... or worse?

"H-Hello? Is someone hurt?" He called out.

Slowly, he walked up to the stall door, took a deep breath, opened it, and was confronted with the most horrible sight he had ever seen.

There, sitting on the toilet, was Todd... dead. He, the floor, and the stall walls were covered in blood, and his intestines were spilling out of a large hole in his stomach. His dead eyes stared lifelessly at Kenny and blood oozed from his mouth.

As the odor of death struck him, a wave of nausea came over Kenny and he felt the evening's dinner rise from his stomach. Despite his brain screaming at him to run, Kenny could only stare wide-eyed at Todd's corpse and all color left his face. Finally mustering up the strength, Kenny turned and ran as fast as he could. He had to get out of there, had to warn everyone, had to call the police.

He had to get to Chad.

As he rounded the corner, he ran right into something hard and felt like he had run into a brick wall.

Only... it was not a wall.

It was a person...

Before Kenny could react, there was a flash of silver accompanied by excruciating, fiery pain in his gut as a machete was plunged into his stomach and out his back before being yanked back out. Coughing up blood and clutching his stomach in a vain attempt to try to stop the bleeding, he collapsed to the floor and tried to crawl away, but rapid blood loss quickly weakened him and prevented him from getting far. Looking up, he saw that his assailant, preparing to strike again, was built like a bear, bald, and wearing a white hockey mask.

Right as Kenny made the horrifying realization of who this was, a single swipe of the machete sliced his head clean off his shoulders, ending both his life and pain.

His last thought before the machete hit was, 'Chad...'

* * *

"Where is he?" Chad wondered aloud as he, still naked as the day he was born, looked out one of windows of the cabin. Kenny had been gone for nearly half an hour. Shouldn't take that long to just take a piss... unless Kenny decided to sleep in another cabin.

Re-entering the bedroom and crawling back into bed, a sense of guilt, fear, and dread came over Chad. Did he move too quickly? Had he taken advantage of Kenny? Chad began worrying that maybe Kenny would either fire him, avoid him for the summer... or maybe tell his parents. His relationship with them was already strained enough and the discovery that he was a homosexual who seduced his boss might totally ruin his life.

All fears began to subside when he heard the cabin's door open. Kenny had to have returned. Getting out of bed and putting his pants on, Chad went to the door to speak to him. He wanted to apologize for moving so quickly and was going to tell Kenny that he was truly going to change his attitude, and he meant it too. Being a douche was sometimes all he had to hang on to, but now...

"Hey, Ken, listen, I-" he began as he stood in the doorframe, but abruptly cut off at what he saw in front of him.

Standing six feet away was a large person wearing a white hockey mask and holding a machete, blood dripping off of it, in one hand, and in the other hand... Kenny's severed head, the eyes wide and mouth agape.

Chad was too shocked to scream. At the same time, he realized that he was looking at none other than Jason Voorhees. The stories WERE true! He was still alive!

Jason suddenly tossed Kenny's head at Chad and he screamed as it hit his stomach, leaving a streak of blood. As Jason started walking towards his next victim, Chad slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it, trying to ignore the decapitated head of his lover on the floor.

Almost immediately, Jason began rattling the doorknob, then began hacking at the door with his machete. Hyperventilating and with tears of terror running down his face, Chad ran to the window, opened it up, and jumped out right as Jason burst into the room.

"H-HELP! HELP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he scrambled to his feet and took off at top speed down Burrell Lane towards Camp Hillbrook, where the other counselor cabins were. "SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!" Chad shrieked, constantly checking behind him to see if Jason was following, which he thankfully wasn't.

Arriving in Hillbrook almost completely out of breath, Chad ran up to the cabin Tiffany, who was enamored with him the most at the party, and Deborah shared, as it was the one closest.

"Tiff! Debbie!" He yelled, pounding on the door.

No answer.

Realizing that it was unlocked, Chad opened it and entered, only to see Tiffany impaled through the mouth and to the wall by a pitchfork on the other side of the room. Lying on the floor just a few feet away was Deborah, her throat slashed.

As a damp patch appeared in the front of his expensive cargo pants as he lost control of his bladder, Chad, whimpering and crying and his face white as a ghost, turned to run out... only to find himself face-to-face with Jason, now armed with an axe.

Before Chad could react, Jason suddenly lurched back in pain and almost immediately spun around to face whoever attacked him, revealing a meat cleaver jammed into his back. At the same time, Buggzy ran into the cabin and stood protectively in front of Chad in a fighting stance, ready to fight... even though he would likely lose.

"Chad, run!" He yelled as Jason started to regain his bearings.

Trying to ignore Tiffany and Deborah's bodies, Chad turned and bolted out the back door. Once he got outside, he heard Buggzy scream before a chopping sound abruptly cut him off. Chad felt his heart sink into his gut, knowing that Buggzy was dead.

How many others had Jason killed tonight?

What if he was the only one left?

Hearing Jason's heavy footsteps approaching, Chad took off running without any sense of direction. It did not matter where he ran; he had to get away from Jason. After running for a few minutes, he felt a sharp pain in his left foot as he stubbed his toes on a hard rock. Ignoring the pain, he kept running until he saw another cabin ahead. Finding it unlocked, he ran in, locked the door, then turned off the lights to hopefully give Jason the illusion that no one was inside.

Checking the windows, Chad, exhausted, breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing no signs of Jason. Grabbing a pocket knife he saw sitting on one of the nighstands and pulling the blade out, he sat down on one of the beds, he examined his stubbed toes. They were bleeding, painful, and one of his toenails was almost ripped clean off. 'Should have put my shoes on,' Chad thought, then laughed at the ridiculousness of that thought. He was being chased by a killer! Who in their right mind have taken the time to put their shoes on?

Looking down at his bare stomach, Chad saw the streak of blood he failed to notice earlier from when Jason tossed Kenny's head at him.

Kenny's blood...

Instantly, grief overcame Chad and he started crying again, this time for his lost lover. He was truly going to turn over a new leaf and stop being such a snob, then this shit happened. He was truly falling in love, despite the knowledge that he may have moved too fast, and then that asshole Jason had to show up and take his man away. Life was so fucking unfair.

Despite his douchey exterior, Chad had a lot of pain.

His mourning was suddenly interrupted when he saw something out of the corner of his eye out the window.

Was it?

Oh, no...

Jason was approaching the cabin.

"Oh, my God," he whispered and dived to the floor, praying that Jason did not see him.

Chad crawled under the bed and positioned himself against the wall, thankful that he fit and knowing that Jason would not be able to see him unless he was very close and lying down. Unable to control his hyperventilating, he covered his mouth with one hand, gripped the pocket knife with the other, and listened intently, unable to see very much as the cabin was pitch-black.

Suddenly, there came the sound of metal rattling as Jason tried the doorknob, then started chopping at it with his axe. Within just seconds, there was the sound of wood splintering as the door crashed to the floor, then Jason's footsteps as he entering the cabin.

Chad's mind scrambled to find ways out of this, but he knew that all he could do was sit tight and pray that Jason did not check under the bed. He shut his eyes tight and stayed as still as he could. Jason's footsteps got louder, indicating that he was coming closer to the bed, then Chad felt a huge hand grab his ankle and start pulling him out. Screaming wildly, he struggled and flailed and tried to break free of Jason's grip, but the latter had an iron-strong grip.

"HELP ME!" Chad screamed at the top of his lungs, even though nobody was probably around to help. Having dropped the pocket knife, he frantically felt all around in the dark for it.

As Jason finished pulling Chad out from under the bed, the latter found the pocket knife and quickly stabbed Jason in the hand with it, forcing him to let go to assess his injury. Seizing the opportunity, Chad got to his feet and bolted out of the cabin as Jason regained his bearings.

"ADAM?! JENNY?! A.J.?! WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!" Chad yelled as he continued running, once again with no sense of direction. He couldn't be the only one left. Someone HAD to still be alive. They had to.

Arriving at the camp bathrooms a few minutes later, Chad slipped in a puddle of blood as he entered. Standing up, he was horrified to see Kenny's headless corpse lying just a few feet ahead, his white tank top stained with blood and a hole in his back.

"Kenny... oh, God. Oh, God, no," Chad wept.

With the copper smell of blood filling his nostrils and seeing another large pool of blood on the other side of the room, indicating that someone else had bought it, Chad turned to run out... and once again found himself face-to-face with Jason.

Crying out, Chad once again slipped in the puddle of Kenny's blood and fell backwards onto the floor. As Jason approached, Chad struggled to either get up or crawl backwards away, but his bare feet kept slipping on the blood and he finally gave up as Jason loomed overhead and slowly raised the axe over his head.

"P-Please... no," Chad sobbed as he raised his hand to his face in a vain attempt to shield it, even though he knew it was no use. There was no way he was going to escape. No one was going to save him this time.

Without a moment of hesitation and without a shred of mercy, Jason swung the axe down and slammed it into Chad's forehead, splitting his skull like a melon. Fortunately for Chad, though, death was completely instantaneous and he felt almost nothing.

Yanking the axe out of Chad's head, causing a stream of blood and brain matter to leak out of the wound, and admiring his latest kill, Jason turned and walked out of the bathrooms in search of any of the remaining five counselors (Jenny, J.R. Adam, Vanessa, and A.J.).

As he exited the building, Jason mused that he had never killed a queer before, let alone two, and thought that it was only fitting that Chad died in the same place as his lover.

* * *

Leave a review!

I may make more in the future.


End file.
